


Chef Ivar

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Chef Ivar

The fire alarm woke you from your deep slumber. You looked at the other side of the bed. No Ivar! The chill of the hardwood floor sent a chill up your spine. You ran for the kitchen to see what was on fire.

“Ivar!” You yelled. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m trying to make you breakfast, my love.” Ivar smiled, holding himself up by his crutch.

You watched the smoke billow from the burning bacon in the pan on the back burner. Eggs crusted over on the top of the stove from where Ivar had cracked the egg then dropped them in the pan on the other side of the counter. The smell of burning bread hit your senses and you ran to remove the blackened toast from the toaster.

“How is that working out for you?” You snickered.

Ivar rolled his eyes and turned off all of the burners on the stove.

“This is what I get for trying to do something sweet for you?” Ivar scoffed with a scowl.

You wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. His body relaxes a bit more as he leans into you.

“Well, the thought is very sweet of you, Ivar.” You kissed the back of his neck.

Ivar hummed at the warmth of your lips on his cool neck.

“What do you say, my love, how about we go out for lunch?” He turned around to face you.

“Lunch?” You asked. “It’s only 8 AM.”

“Oh, I know what time it is.” Ivar wiggled his eyebrows. “I was thinking of eating something a little different for breakfast.” He licked his lips and looked you up and down.

You grinned as you lead Ivar back to your bedroom to let him have is way with you.


End file.
